thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Baku-Cool/Extra crap
I am here to bring more news! Decision After 2011, I decided to award people with awards for who they are ^_^ HERE ARE THE AWARDS GIVEN TO THE FOLLOWING USERS, BISHES! *Most loved user: Firestormblaze (he's awesome) *Teh vandal: Avian12 (He is just evil sayin' "Wikia sucks") *The serious guy: Bendo14 (SERIOUS WITH GIMP!) *Mr. psychopath: Aquos Rules (no offense, but not many had respect for him at that point) *Most homophobic: Ji Robinson (HIS HOMO COMMENTS ROCK!) *Jerk face: Savage-Darkus (result of him harassing me IRL) *Mood swinger: ME! It was difficult to choose, but I made the decision with SD's help. New episode: Savage's Downfall SD is currently writing this episode on microsoft word. In teh morning I will post his work into this section :p New episode: PREPARE FOR A BLOOD-RUSHING, SCARY AND AWESOME EPISODE! · FSB: Hah, yeah… badmouth all you want, I’ll whip your ass! · Both: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! · Aqua: Prepare for a takedown, ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA SHAMBALLA! · FSB: Block it, Striker! · Striker: YOU GOT IT! · Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! HORN THROW EDGE! · Dragon: Ha, ha! I could do this all day! >:D · FSB: ABILITY ACTIVATE! ICE PILLAR! · Eggy: Great, I think It’s break time · Aqua: The food ready yet, HS? · Hellstorm: Yes, it is · AOH: I bet it’s poisoned, like AR’s odd excuse for a Mechtogan · DQ: Shut it, I am sick of you two! · Aqua: Thanks for sticking up, Beato · DQ: Yeah yeah, I don’t care but let me note that my grudges last FOREVER , so don’t extend this · AOH: Ok… what-ever keep your shirt on · Saber: Mmmmmm, Bacon! · Aqua: This Bakugan can sure cook · Kyle: -_- yeah, what-ever let’s dig in! · *After breakfast* · Saber: Those Bakugan look stuffed! · Savage: I don’t care, let’s get on to tactics against Ingram · Aqua: Hey, Savvie can you do me a favour? · Savage: What the bleep is that favour? · Aqua: SHUT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING PIE-HOLE UP! · DQ: He has a point, AR · FSB: Why don’t we look for that bastard in pairs? · Kyler: What the eff? · Eggy: I think he MEANS we work in groups, pinhead · FSB: That’s exactly what I mean, 82 · AOH: Just don’t pair me with the wastes of space *whispers to H.* · H.: I wish you would all quit this… · DQ: Just settle it with this draw *Haos Fencer pulls out straws* · AOH: So, who got me as a partner? · Eggy: Er, ME · Aqua: Thank god I’m with Blaze · FSB: Excellent, a sane person · Savage: WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK?! I’M WITH DQ?! · DQ: Actually I have internetting to deal with, good luck boys · Savage: FINE GOOD BYE, THICK-HEAD (Eggy), WEIRD EXCUSE OF A SIBLING (Aquos), IDIOTIC FOOL (Blaze), LITTLE PRICK (Saber), KINGLY FAG (Airzel) AND TROLLER (Kyle) GOOD RIDDANCE! *runs away crying* · Aqua: What a dick… AND A BABY! *bursts out laughing* · Eggy: What Aquos said, besides I’m an egg, not a thick-head :/ · Saber: Now we separate · *all go their separate ways* · Savage: Why that little cow…. >:( · Dharako: Chill out, Savvie · Savage: Yeah, I was an @$$ *THIS CURSING IS GETTING GROSS!* · Ryuuga: Perhaps we could hang-out in that Gum Tree? · Savage: Yeah, guess so · Dharako: I’LL MOBILE ASSAULT THIS! · Savage: Mobile Assault Vehicle launch · Dharako: Axellor’ll lift you up! · Savage: Cheers, Dharako · After a few hours… · Ryuuga: MASTER DARKUS, WAKE UP · Savage: What’s wrong? Can’t sleep? · Dharako: It’s Fire Ingram! Only different… · Ingram: HELLO YOU LITTLE FAGGOT! I’M HERE TO WIPE YOU FROM YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE! · Savage: Ok, let’s battle · Ingram: PREPARE, PUNK-ASS! · Savage: Mobile Assault Vehichle launch! · Ingram: Mutant Elfin.. NOT GONNA SCARE ME! TORNADO QUASAR! · Savage: Aww, shit it got killed! · Ingram: WHAT’S GONNA BE NEXT, EXPLOSIVE DIARRHOEA?! LOSER! · Savage: Ok, ready Infinity Tristar? · Tristar: 100 percent, dude! · Savage: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! · Ingram: BRING IT ON! ALL OF YOU N00BS!! · Savage: Ability Activate! DARK SPLINDOR! · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! NIGHTMARE DIVE! · Savage: Now get ready to lose 800 Gs! ABILITY ACTIVATE! MIST SCORN! · Ingram: How weak. TORNADO REFLECTOR! I believe you’ll die next! · Tristar: Er, yeah right! · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! KILLER DARKNESS! · Ingram: Weak… TORNADO QUASAR! · Savage: Go down, d!ck! · Ingram: NEVER. SMILE, FAGGOT! · Savage: Let’s see.. Tristar and Elfin are dead, so that leaves 7 more… · Dharako: PUT ME IN! · Savage: Grrrr. No, it’s way too risky… BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKU SKY RAIDER JUMP! · Skytruss: It’s Skytruss in the house! · Ingram: Then prepare.. DarkusX · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! AURAGANO REVENGE + CHAOS OF THE DARKNESS! · Ingram: Ok.. Subterra X! · Skytruss: Sorry… I’ve failed! · Savage: Pffffffft. Now Skytruss goes down.. · Ryuuga: Guess it’s time for ME TO START MAKING HIM CHOKE ON HIS TEARS! · Dharako: That’s it, boyfriend! · Savage: You really like him, huh? · Dharako: Yes.. *blushes* · Ingram: So who’s next? · Betadron: HERE COMES THE PAIN! · Savage: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKU SKY RAIDER JUMP! · Savage: BAKUGAN STAND! · Ingram: Soo, you have out a Fear Ripper riding Ramdol, Betadron and Freezer? Weak · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! NIGHTMARE TWISTER! · Ingram: Pathetic! Aquos X! · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE.. MIST BURN! · Savage: LET’S ADD DUAL RAVAGE! · Ingram: Pathetic, you mother fucker! · Betadron: Aww shit! He bought the shield back! WE’LL HIT HIM HARDER! · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! NIGHTMARE SABRE! · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! BLOODY BLAST! · Ingram: Annoying little fag, I’ll shut your lights out next! · Dharako: Try killing Freezer, ya’ll fail! · Ingram: PYRUS X + VENTUS X! · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! RUSH CANNON! · Ingram: Annoying bastard… · Savage: Freezer…………. · Ingram: COME, MECHTOGAN FIRE SLYNIX AND FIRE DREADEON TITAN! · Slynix: Prepare… BOLTING TWISTER! · Dreadeon Titan: DROP DEAD, YOU WASTES OF SPACE! VENTUS FLY TRAP! · Ingram: Prepare, suckers · Dharako: LEAVE MY COMERADES ALONE! · Betadron: Sorry, but I’m gonna die… · Savage: My Sky Raider… ABILITY ACTIVATE! RIP CONFUSION! · Ingram: Grrrrrrr… HAOS X! · Ryuuga: So, he’s Haos now? · Slynix: BOLTING TWISTER! · Savage: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fear Ripper… Ramdol… · Ingram: So are ya scared now?! · Savage: Yes *cries* I can’t do it… · Fire Army: N000000000000000000000000000000000B! · Savage: Dharako, Ryuuga.. I CAN’T play you. I forfeit · Ingram: STOP BEING A MOTHER FUCKING SCAREDY CAT AND BRAWL ALREADY, PUNK! · Ryuuga: I know you’re giving up, but you have to throw me before he attacks… again! · Dharako: What a brave Bakugan… *blushes* · Savage: NO! I lost my old partner Gorem in a battle just like this, I can’t risk it… · *flashback begins* · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE, DARK STREAM! · Aqua: Weakling… ABILITY ACTIVATE! SHADOW CLONE TITAN! · Gorem: I failed, master….. · Dragon: And the crazy bugger’s dead! · Savage: You bastard…. · *flashback ends* · Dharako: Scaredy cat… *in her mind* Master Savvie, I know you are scared but the two of us WILL be by your side for the rest of your life, no matter what the fuck is wrong · Savage: You’re right. BAKUGAN BRAWL! · Dharako: I’m going to crush you!!!!!!!!!!! · Ingram: Get off me you pathetic excuse for a woman! · Ryuuga: HERE COMES THE PAIN! BLADE TORNADO + NIGHTMARE IMPRISONING! · Slynix: Sooo, I’m trapped! · Savage: That’s why strategy exists. COME, DREAD, RAZE, VENEXUS AND FASER TITAN! · Dread: Hello, big fat chicken. MEET MY EVIL MECHTOGAN TITAN!!!! · Raze: Can I raze them? · Savage: Yes… you may, Raze. ABILITY ACTIVATE! BREAKER GAIN! · Ingram: Get the hell of me, Ryuuga! *smashes Ryuuga in the face* · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! VENEXUS BLAST! · Slynix: Is that all you’ve got? BOLTING TWISTER! · Raze: I will raze you! · Dreadeon Titan: OH, REALLY? VENTUS FLY TRAP! · Savage: Get up, you pathetic fool! ABILITY ACTIVATE! PHANTOM SPURR! · Ingram: Weakling! TORNADO REFLECTOR! · Baku-Meter: Ingram power increase by apponent’s G-power. · Ingram: NOW TAKE MY ABILITY MEGA BLAST! · Baku-Meter: Lightning Ingram power increase by 1000 Gs. · Savage: Hard core… COMBO ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARKUS CHAIN SMASH! · Dreadeon Titan: You can’t take us out · Dharako: Oh really? NOW! · Dreadeon Titan: TAKEN OUT BY A BAKUGAN?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! · Ingram: At least Slynix is still here… FEATHER ECHO – CROSS FIRE! · Savage: Raze, let’s go. DOUBLE ABILITY… ACTIVATE! DEMONIS BLASTER! AND ABILITY ACTIVATE, TITANIUM PALLET! · Raze: You’ll be razed soon! · Slynix: Pathetic… CONE SHOOTER! · Ingram: I hate… every…. thing… about… you! · Savage: Same here… · Ryuuga: Ingram, you have to quit… · Ingram: IN YOUR DREAMS! I’D RATHER DIE TRYING TO KILL YOU THAN CHANGE SIDES! And same with Slynix >:) · Dharako: Ingram, just shut your loud mouth up. You KNOW that ya’ll overload with power and explode · Ingram: No I don’t. AND I CAN’T! · Savage: Venexus, Faser Titan! Protect Dread! · Venexus: We’re on it! · Faser Titan: Just count on us! · Dread: Smile, INGRAM! DOOM BLITZ! · Ingram: Keh, I just endured your weak attack! NOW BE GONE! AQUOS SCREEN! · Savage: What the hell is that gonna do? · Ingram: Simple. I’ll get 200 Gs every time you activate an ability card · Ryuuga: It’s just hopeless… he’s invincible… · Ingram: Of course I am… · Savage: ABILITY ACTIVATE! GIGARTH RAY! · Slynix: YOU SUCK AT BRAWLING, I WANNA FIGHT AOH! · Ingram: We’ll get a chance until I attack with… STRIKE BLASTER! · Dharako: Not even a dent on Fire Slynix. This is hopeless…… · Dread: No it’s not. DIE BITCH! · Savage: Double Ability Activate! DOOM BLITZ AND DOOM DEEPER! · Dread: HEAVY ON THE BITCH SLAP! · Savage: YOUR TURN, FASER TITAN! ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARKUS FASER! · Ingram: Luckily my Aquos Screen was ready, heh! · Ryuuga: Time to bring the pain! · Savage: You sure? · Ryuuga: If we get up-close like Slynix does, we’ll create heavier damage! · Savage: Ok. ABILITY ACTIAVTE! DARK. JAVELIN! · Ingram: Just as my awesome mind planned *in his head* TAKE THIS! *smashes Ryuuga in the face with a tree* · Dharako: RYUUGA?! · Venexus: Dharako, don’t show a soft side, and keep fighting, you waste! · Dharako: NO, HE’S MY MATE, AND HE NEEDS HELP! HIS HEAD’S BLEEDING, HE’S GETTING PALER, HE COULD DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! · Ingram: Feelings are so useless… NOW BE GONE! SUBTERRA X! · Venexus: Guess Faser Titan and I are dead, as of now… · Faser Titan: Good luck, I bid you an eternal farewell!! · Savage: Guess we’ll have to go-on without them… · Dharako: NO WAY! RYUUGA COULD DIE! *sheds a tear* · Raze: Don’t lose focus, we need to win. RAZE IT, FLY TRAP BLAZE AAAAAAND SHIELD HAIL TWIST’LL TAKE YOU DOWN! · Slynix: BELIEVE IT OR NOT, MY MASTER IS 100, 0000 TIMES STRONGER THAN ALL BAKUGAN ON EARTH COMBINED! · Ingram: Keh, such a sad little effort. Raze seriously over-estimates his abilities… GENERAL FLAT SCREEN! · Baku-Meter: Lightning Ingram gains 800 Gs and nullifies Razen Titan’s Triple Ability Card. · Savage: We could lose… · Raze: No we won’t we’ll raze them! · Savage: Then lets hit him HARDER! ABILITY ACTIVATE! DESTRUCTION METEOR! · Dread: Keep the good work up, Raze · Raze: Got it · Ingram: Your pathetic, Sav · Savage: NEVER CALL ME SAV! ABILITY ACTIVATE! LET’S GO DREAD, DARK RISE! · Dharako: Get out of the pool of blood, Ryuuga… · Savage: Dharako, get ready. COMBO ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARKUS CHAIN SMASH! · Dharako: It’s pointless, Ryuuga might be dead… · Savage: NIGGA WHAT THE EFF? · Dharako: You were so busy focusing on the Mechtogan, that you didn’t notice Ryuuga’s injury… pfffffttt · Savage: Dread, Raze get going! · Dread: Ok, let’s kill that @$$ hole! · Savage: Ability Activate, Dark Rise + MEGA WING! · Ingram: Take my Tornado Reflector, karma bitch! · Raze: I’ll run interference! · Dharako: What the eff are you doing?! · Raze: I’M BLOCKING HIS ATTACK SO YOU CAN USE IT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE! DON’T LET THEIR HARD WORK TURN INTO A WASTE! GOT IT?! · Savage: We understand… · Slynix: YOU’LL ONLY SUCCEED IN YOUR DREAMS!!!!!!! TEMPLE BLADES! · Baku-Meter: Raze’s power drops to 0 · Savage: Luckily he didn’t die.. · Dharako: Exactly… · Savage: NOW STOP CRADLING RYUUGA SO WE CAN CONTINUE! · Dharako: No way! If I leave his head alone, more blood will pour out! · Dread: I know your guy’s injured, but ya’ll have to accept it. WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER IF WE WANT TO SURVIVE THIS CHAOS! · Savage: That Mechtogan there is correct, we’re not giving up! · Dread: I am gonna crush you! *starts changing colour* · Savage: My Mechtogan are Demonis too? · Dread: Its true, Raze and I are Demonis Mechtogan! · Savage: THEN LETS HIT THOSE SCUM HARD! ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMONIS BLASTER! · Dharako: SMILE, FAGGOT!!!!!!!!!!!! · Ingram: Your all pathetic… METAL BLAST! · Dread: That one… hurt… · Savage: Dread’s out too? · Dharako: RYUUGA, WAKE THE HELL UP! WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE! *sheds a tear* · Ingram: This is why I hate feelings. · Savage: Don’t worry. We were partners til’ the end. · Dharako: I know, even if we die right here. · Ingram: END OF THE LINE! METAL BLAST! · Slynix: And I’ll help with Cone Shooter! · Dharako: (screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmm!) · Savage: This is a. bit. ROCKY! · Slynix: That was fun… · Savage: Dharako, you alright? · Dharako: For sure, Savvie · Ingram: Enjoy the final shitty moments of your worthless life, BECAUSE I’LL CREATE HURRICANES ALL OVER EARTH, KILLING EVERYONE OFF LIKE I PLANNED! · Savage: I’m never surrendering to the likes of you, n00bus *reaches into his pocket* · Ingram: Is that a fucking ball? · Dharako: It’s not just any ball, because it burns you into dust! · Savage: Sure my Demonis Ball sounds vicious, but it’s also fun! · Dharako: DON’T CHUCK IT! THAT’S JUST WHAT INGRAM WANTS! · Savage: GET READY YOU WASTE OF $**$m! · Ingram: How pathetic… flick! *Demonis Ball goes back at Savage* · Savage: Awwwwww shit! *explodes into dust* · Ingram: Mwuha! Mwuhahahahahaha!!!!!!! · Dharako: You… won’t get away with killing them… · Ingram: Oh really? DESTRUCTION QUASAR! · Dharako: I…. surrender… *falls unconscious* · Slynix: She’ll later mutate, heh! · Ingram: Yeah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! BLEAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! · Slynix: Time to go · Ingram: CORRECT! *flies off with Slynix* The end of SD and possibly Ryuuga. School -_-" I cannot edit so much from Monday-Friday due to school. In the weekends, contact me because I'll be more actiave and going on editing sprees. Enjoy school!- Category:Blog posts